Cupid's Arrow
by benny09
Summary: Kelly and Dylan are in for one strange experience one that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: God looked down from heaven and saw two people that defiantly belonged together but somehow just can't seem to that point. So God deiced to send his chief Love Angel to see what he could do.

Chapter 1

_God had summoned Cupid and told him about Dylan McKay and Kelly Taylor._

"_Cupid these two lost souls need to be brought together.""Cupid it is critical that these to be together by February 14__th__ The day of Lovers." God told him._

"_But sir how can this be done it the two of them can't stand to be in the same place right now?" asked Cupid._

"_That is why I am sending up if anyone can get them together it is you." "Their very souls depend on them being together, and so do their bloodlines." said God._

"_I can see they are going to be a challenge if nothing else but I will put Dylan McKay and Kelly Taylor together as the soulmates they are destine to be." Cupid told God._

Cupid left heaven and came to earth to do what seemed to be the impossible. To join Dylan and Kelly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cupid observed Kelly and Dylan for a day. Watching them how they act with each other. Today they seem to be on each other's nerves.

Cupid sighed. "Why is it so hard for two people who are meant to be together just can't seem to get together?"

Cupid thought to himself.

"I am going to need help with these two God knows that."

Cupid went back to heaven and brought back another angel with him. One that he was hoping could get through to them.

"You know those two do you not?" "And you know why you are here?" Cupid asked.

"Yes I do." said the female angel.

"Ok, let's get to work." Cupid told her.

Kelly was running late and furious with Dylan after the fight they just had. She slams the door as she leaves. She gets into her car and it won't start. Which made her more frustrated then she was. She takes her cell phone out and calls Donna to see if she can pick her up. But Donna can't. She then called Steve, Clare, David, Brandon and Andrea. They could not either.

"Damn it." Kelly said as she hit her steering wheel.

Dylan just happened to walk by.

"Having a car problem?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

"No, I was just trying to mentally communicate with my car to make it start." Kelly said sarcastically.

Dylan held out his hand in it was a sparkplug. Kelly got out of the car.

"Dylan, you Bastard!" Kelly yelled as she went to slap him.

Dylan reached up and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Why did you take my sparkplug?" Kelly demanded an answer.

"I came out when you were in the shower." "I knew the fight was not over and I knew you would go slamming out of here." "I also knew that you would call everyone to see if you could get a ride because you would be too damn stubborn to come and ask me for one." "And it is fun watching you get pissed off at me." Dylan told Kelly not even trying to hide his delight.

Kelly was getting angrier by the minute.

"Ok funny man, you had your fun now put the sparkplug back so I can leave." Kelly stated sternly.

Dylan puts the sparkplug in his pocket and walked closer to Kelly.

"I am not done having my fun yet." Dylan said seductively as he eyes looked intensively into Kelly's blue eyes.

"Oh no you don't you are not sweet talking your way out of this." Kelly told him.

Cupid and the angel watched them go at each other.

The angel was laughing. "Kelly will never learn that once Dylan McKay wants what he wants he gets."

Cupid smiled a little.

Dylan moved closer and closer to Kelly as she back into her car. He was now standing in front of her. Kelly could feel his desire for her. But she was going to have none of that. Dylan leaned in for a kiss when Kelly put her hands up on his shoulders.

"I said no." Kelly yelled.

Dylan reached up and grabbed her hands off his shoulders and kissed her passionately.

Dylan pulled away quickly leaving Kelly wanting more their eyes locked onto each others.

Dylan whispered into Kelly's ear. "The best part of the fight is just getting started."

Kelly could feel herself wanting to give into the desire she felt.

"What might that be?" Kelly asked.

Dylan's face just inches away from Kelly's. "Making up."

"That is what you think, I am late and there is no way I am making up with you right now if ever." Kelly told him.

The female angel closed her eyes gently urging Dylan on.

"Kelly, if we do not go back inside I am not going to be held responsible for what happens out here." Dylan said with a raspy voice.

Cupid looked at the angel and asked. "Giving Dylan a little push?"

"Let's just said it is more for Kelly's benefit sometimes Kelly needs to be shown that she can't fight everything." "If Kelly gets some idea that something is not right she needs to find the answer." "But sometimes there is no answer and she needs to accept that." "Like the fight they had this morning I can guarantee Dylan has no idea what is was about but Kelly won't let it go." "The sad thing is I have been watching these two for some time now I know they love each other they know it." "Dylan is ready to do something about it but Kelly is fighting him every inch of the way." "So I thought I would give Dylan a little push and be a little more forceful and playful." "Dylan would marry Kelly today if he thought she would say yes but she is scare, and that is the saddest part of all of this." said the angel.

Cupid knew what the angel said was true he knew Dylan and Kelly's history. He knew it needed to happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dylan scooped Kelly up in his arms and carried her back into the house.

"Put me down Dylan!" demanded Kelly.

Dylan kept walking back to the bedroom and laid Kelly on the bed. Kelly tried to push him off of her but he would not back down. Dylan could feel something pushing him not to give in. It made him want to keep going. Not to let Kelly win this time. This time he was going to win this fight and in the end both of them would be the winners.

Kelly still struggling to get free from Dylan. Dylan started to tickle her sides. She started to laugh and wiggle where Dylan could get underneath her. Dylan wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. Their faces were inches apart there was desire in both of their eyes. Dylan loosened his grip that is when Kelly rolled off him onto the bed to get away from Dylan. Dylan rolled on his side.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dylan asked out of breath.

"Away from you." Kelly said more determined then ever.

Then Kelly felt a presents' trying to quiet her inside. Kelly closed her eyes. She was not afraid of what she was feeling. Kelly started to calm down. Dylan was standing behind her now and picked again her up and laid her on the bed. Dylan lay next to her.

"Kel, relax I am not going to hurt you." he told her.

"I know I am just angry." said Kelly.

"Why are you so angry?" "Because I took the sparkplug or because I thought it was funny or is it both?" "Or could it be that finally you know that this fighting between us is ridiculous?" "Is that is what making angry or maybe you are scared because of the feelings you have for me?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly did not answer she looked away. Dylan gently rub her arm he could feel her body tense at his touch.

Dylan heard a soft voice in his head saying. "You know she loves you and she knows it." "Kelly is scared of herself more than anything right now." "You need to get her to see that loving you and being with you what is meant to be."

Dylan knew that voice and he knew what she was telling him was true. When she and Dylan were together she knew deep inside that Kelly was truly the only one for Dylan. Dylan could since her presents'. In Dylan's mind he could hear himself answer her.

"I know."

"You are here to help me."

"I just don't know how to help Kelly see that what we have is real."

The voice told him just to hold Kelly right now. So Dylan wrapped his arms around Kelly and held her close and tight. Kelly did not fight Dylan this time it was as if all the fight was gone.

Kelly heard a female voice in her mind.

"Kelly, stop fighting Dylan." "Look deep inside your heart and soul and you know what is true." "You know that you and Dylan belong together." "You know the fear you are feeling is just that, your fear is your feelings which you are letting take over you." "Kelly this has to stop for you know that what is meant to be will be." "You and Dylan are soulmates have been since the time before you were first born." "Nothing you can say or do will change this fate." "Kelly let Dylan love you." the voice told her.

Dylan could feel Kelly's body giving into his touch.

"Kelly, are you ok?" asked Dylan.

Kelly shook her head. She turned over and looked at Dylan.

"I'm sorry." Kelly said.

"There is no reason to be." Dylan told her.

Dylan pulled Kelly closer and they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up it was morning again.

"Dylan, I had the strangest dream last night." Kelly told him.

"Me too." Dylan said.

"How do you feel this morning?" asked Dylan.

"A little weird." Kelly told him.

"Something happened last night Dylan and I just not sure how to explain it." said Kelly.

"Yeah I know." Dylan told her.

"You do know what today is, Valentine's Day." Kelly said.

They looked over on the nightstand and there were a dozen red roses in a vase. And a small box. Dylan recognized the box. It is the ring he bought for Kelly. But he had put it in his drawer. He had not gotten her flowers. Written on the card.

"Destiny will be filled as it should be."

"There will be the time when you understand all but right now all you need is each other for soon a new one born of your love is coming."

Dylan took the box and handed it to Kelly who opened it.

"Kelly, will you marry me?" Dylan asked her.

Kelly looked at Dylan and then the ring as he slipped on her finger.

The look in Kelly's eye's said everything.

"It looks like our work is done." Cupid said.

"Yes ours is but their work and lives have just begun." the Angel said.

With that Cupid and the Angel went back to heaven for one day they would be needed again to bring two lost souls together.


End file.
